Cold Feet
by Lcorrea
Summary: What if Rhett had got cold feet and decided not to propose?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it!

Thank you Cynthia! You were wonderful correcting my many mistakes!

I own nothing! All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: At the National

Sitting on his bed, Rhett Butler felt as if a year had passed and not only three hours. From the moment he heard Captain Jones describing the way Mrs. Kennedy had been attacked until the moment he sat on his bed, he experienced more emotions than in his entire life. At first, he was murderously angry. He had to control himself to not storm out of the saloon and go kill the bastard that had dared touch his Scarlett. His, because in his torturous mind she belonged to him even if Frank Kennedy has been the one sharing her life. The blood flushing in his head almost prevented him from hearing that she was unharmed, and that her husband was being watched. Rhett new Frank Kennedy was a Klansman, he knew this attack was the perfect justification to one of the amounting murder cases of blacks in Atlanta's shantytowns. He felt ashamed because it was not him to be the one defending her honor, it was not him taking care of her. He had missed the opportunity when he didn't help her when she asked for help at the jail. And then when he realized she was still in danger he felt panic rising inside of him. Frank was being watched, they would find him, they would arrest him and she would have to deal with it alone.

He excused himself as fast as he could and went to Mrs. Wilkes. Of course, Ashley Wilkes was involved. The bastard had a pearl of wife but couldn't avoid lusting over Scarlett. His Scarlett. He convinced Melanie to tell him where the group would meet. He was too late. The men were fleeing when he arrived. He found Wilkes, with the Doctor at the meeting point. Ashley was wounded. Hugh Elsing, Henry Hamilton and the old man Merriweather were also there. They were trying to carry a body. Frank's body. He helped to hide Frank's body in a dark corner of the old Sullivan's property were another man's body was already disposed. The other man was Tommy Wellburn, Miss Fanny's husband. He didn't really care. He guided them through the dark alleys to Belle's. It was the only place they could go to regroup and think. He was as afraid as he had ever been in his life. Why was he risking his life for those stupid men? The only one he needed to protect for Scarlett's sake was Frank, and he was dead. He was dead. Dead! Looking back, it was a sinister feeling… Rhett Butler was overjoyed! Scarlett was a widow again. His Scarlett. He had dreamed so many times that Scarlett would be free of Frank Kennedy… He planned his murder in innumerable ways… And now, Frank was dead. What a lucky day! He was planning on ditching the unfortunate group as soon as they arrived at Belle's but the goodhearted prostitute convinced him otherwise. "Mrs. Wilkes doesn't deserve this fate… You need to help them". And he did help. With Belle's help, he invented the democrat Wednesday's party… Archie would move the bodies, Ashley Wilkes will appear in the Captain's office and Belle will lie her ass off to the Capitan in the morning….

An evening that started so bad ended very well! Rhett rested his body in the bed and planned the next days.

"the police will find Frank tomorrow… I can't be around… It will increase the captain's suspicions" he thought. "I might as well go to London as I planned…"

The trip to London was planned three months before, when Ella Lorena Kennedy was born. It was so devastating seeing Scarlett with Frank's daughter that he needed to leave She should be his daughter. The trip would help with his business and would keep him away from the nightmare his life had become the day Scarlett visited him in jail almost two years ago. If he could go back, he would pretend he believed in her… He would help her… He would never let her leave that jail without knowing that she would not marry the first idiot she could snare $300 from. He dreamed so many times how it should have happened... But his dreams were always cut by the realization that she would never be his while Frank Kennedy had a breath in his body, and the old man was in seemingly good health. After his release from jail, Rhett made sure she was well provided for, he gave her the money she wanted for the mills and he followed her throughout the city. Sometimes he would let her see him, sometimes he would observe from afar. Now he could put an end on it. She was free again and he would not waste another opportunity. He would propose and leave for London. Eight months would be a long enough mourning period. "What if she refuses?" a part of his mind asked, but he laughed off this thought. "I can get a 'yes' from her", he said out loud, as if to convince himself. And then, he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The dream

Rhett Butler's favorite dreams had one thing in common: Scarlett. This night would not be different. Or at least this was what Rhett thought while his conscience-self faded. He was holding her in his arms… Oh yes… He remembered this, the day they danced at the Bazaar. What a beautiful memory. She was so young, so fresh… The lines of worry were not there yet, the war had not changed her…Suddenly the scene changed, and they were both at Pittypat's front door. He was hugging her as she was crying. Atlanta was falling. She was so small, so frail… She was looking at him, her eyes showing the shock. He was leaving. He kissed her. How heavenly it had been! Sweet! They were at the jail, he was turning her hands up…He was looking at her walking down Peachtree Street on the arm of Frank Kennedy. He could feel the sadness, the despair he felt that day… He was with her, he was telling her Frank was dead… He was on his knees, she said no! His hands were shaking a little, he kissed her, she must say yes, but he can feel she doesn't love him. Who cares… He loves her enough. They are in bed, he is kissing her neck, her breasts, her white flat belly… How sweet she tastes…. She is in his arms, but her mind is not there. He can see in her eyes she wished he was another man. He is angry and he flees… She is pregnant. Why is she not happy? She is showing now… Oh how beautiful the baby is, his heart is bursting with so much love for their daughter... The bedroom door is closed, he is not welcome. He wants to go to her, but she doesn't want him. She always wanted someone else. How much can he take? It hurts so much to love Scarlett… The saloon is almost empty. A man comes to him. He says Scarlett was in Ashley's arms. Can a heart break? He can't breathe. How could she do that? He is drunk… He is holding her and she is scared. He never wanted her to be scare. He is carrying her up the stairs while she twists in his arms. Has he forced her? He can't remember…The little girl looks just like her… He loves his little girl but he misses Scarlett. Scarlett… They are at the top of the stairs. She says, "Oh, God, I wish it was anybody's baby but yours!" He is hurt, he is angry, "Cheer up, maybe you'll have a miscarriage." She is falling… Is she dead? Did he kill her? Oh God, please let her live… She is so frail, he cannot hurt her again. He must stay away from her… At least he has his baby girl… The little girl is riding with him, she is growing up… She has her own pony. She is jumping. How fearless she is… The bar is too high. He wants to run to his baby but he is not fast enough… she is falling. She is still. She can't move. His daughter is dead… He looks at Scarlett and he feels empty. She is mourning their daughter. He can't stay. He must flee…

Rhett wakes up breathless… It was just a dream… Just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has some parts copied from the book. I used _ Italic_ on it.

Again, I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: At Peachtree Street

At the cold morning light Rhett knew it had been only a dream, but it had been such a vivid dream… Was that some kind of premonition, some inner conscience alerting him to the risks of marrying Scarlett? Would it turn out to be that bad? The details of the dream were fading as dreams always do but the nagging feeling of loss and despair were still present. Would he really lose a child and end up hating Scarlett? How could he ever hate her? There was no point in continuing to think about this dream. He could not let Scarlett get away again and marry someone else. Just the thought of her in another man's arms was enough to make him forget all about the stupid dream and keep his decision of proposing.

The following days went exactly like he planned. He finalized his plans for the trip to London and watched while the townspeople were carrying on the lie about the incident at Belle Watlings' house. Two days after the fatal raid at shantytown, Mr. Kennedy was buried in the Oakland Cemetery and Rhett Butler put on his finest suit to go pay a respectful call on the widow. A mourning household was not expected to receive visitors, but by all means, the whole town knew of Rhett's friendship with Scarlett, and his calling on her, if not expected, was not at all suspicious.

_"I think she will see me. Please tell her I am going away tomorrow and may be gone some time. It's very important," _

Rhett said to the childish Pittypat Hamilton who was trying to avert any inappropriate encounter.

_"I'll be down terrectly, Rhett," Scarlett called from the upper hall. _

As Rhett heard her voice something came back to him, a feeling of 'Déjà vu'. He had been in this situation before, but when? Where? He couldn't remember. As a drunk Scarlett poured out her fears and the meeting progressed the feeling of 'Déjà vu' grew, and he finally remembered the dream while she was telling him about her own nightmares. She looked so frail, so frightened and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and pet her.

_"Feel better now? Then let's get to the bottom of this. You say if you had it to do over again, you'd do it differently. But would you? Think, now. Would you?"_

_"Well-"_

Rhett helped Scarlett to examine her conscience and as it always happened when they talked about how they both viewed the world, it became even more evident how alike they were.

_"Scarlett, why worry about it? If you had it to do over again you would be driven to the lie and he to marrying you. You would still have run yourself into danger and he would have had to avenge you. If he had married Sister Sue, she might not have caused his death but she'd probably have made him twice as unhappy as you did. It couldn't have happened differently."_

After Scarlett was somehow convinced that nothing could have happened differently and that God knowing all would forgive her, Rhett could direct the conversation to another topic.

"_Where are you going?"_

_"To England and I may be gone for months. Forget your conscience, Scarlett. I have no intention of discussing your soul's welfare any further."_

If it was not that dream, he would have proposed, but the dream gave him cold feet. He still needed to make sure she was well, and he still needed to go away but he would not propose.

"So why did you come?"

"Scarlett, you hurt me talking like that… I care about you. I wanted to make sure you were all right before I leave."

"It is nice of you to come Rhett, I will miss you, you know? You were the first person that tried to be nice to me… Everybody hates me, they are all blaming me, Rhett… I've decided to go back to Tara. I need some peace."

"What a coward you are Mrs. Kennedy! I never thought you, of all people, would give a fig about what others think and say about you… Come on Scarlett, if you leave Atlanta, the gossip mill will dry out and I will have nothing to come back to."

His last statement took the air of Scarlett lungs. What is he saying?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said Scarlett, Atlanta holds no charm for me without you", he said getting closer to her.

_He bent back her head across his arm and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun her round and round, she knew that she was kissing him back._

_"Stop-please, I'm faint!" she whispered, trying to turn her head weakly from him. He pressed her head back hard against his shoulder and she had a dizzy glimpse of his face. His eyes were wide and blazing queerly and the tremor in his arms frightened her._

_"I want to make you faint. I will make you faint." _

_His mouth was on hers again and she surrendered without a struggle, too weak even to turn her head, without even the desire to turn it, her heart shaking her with its poundings, fear of his strength and her nerveless weakness sweeping her. What was he going to do? She would faint if he did not stop. If he would only stop-if he would never stop._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this. I am going now. I will write you," he said. With a profuse bow, he left the library.

When Scarlett recovered from the shock he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: London

London was the heart of the world in 1867. Queen Victoria was still mourning her beloved Albert and the republicans were getting stronger as the monarchy weakened. For Rhett Butler, London was just a noisy, smelly city that he had to go from time to time to check his investments. Jonas Marshal, a 50-year-old Brit, was Rhett's partner in the shipping business and his main source of news regarding his investments in England.

"Butler, are you paying attention?", asked Marshal frustrated with his interlocutor.

"Not really. I believe we will have to go over the accounts in another time. My mind is not on this today".

"Well, I must say you have been acting weird since you arrived… What is ailing you my friend?"

"A woman, what else could be?"

"A woman? Ha, that's new. I thought you were too old for that type of foolishness!"

"I am. That is the problem. If I was a younger man, a less wise man, I would already have solved the problem."

"Solved the problem? I don't quite understand what do you mean?"

"I would have married her."

"Ah, so she doesn't want you because you are old?"

"No, I don't want her because I am old. I don't want to suffer a marriage without love only because I have been lusting after a woman for six years now"

"Six years! Oh my… That sounds a terribly long time to be hooked… I never thought you were the romantic type Butler. So, are you still waiting for love to settle down and provide the world with a new generation of Butlers?"

"I think I am a romantic. Only the most consuming love could convince me to give up my freedom… And about the little Butlers, well, I think the world is a better place without them."

"Six years sounds consuming enough for me."

Rhett agreed with him. Putting an ocean between himself and Scarlett had proven to be a terrible idea. The distance only made him more lovesick, if that was possible. Since he left Miss Pitty's house he could not stop thinking of her. The nights were full of dreams in which he would have her in his arms only to awake painfully aroused and alone. Alone, because he gave up on trying to satisfy himself with prostitutes. They never tasted as sweet as Scarlett and since their kisses in the library they became quite repulsive to him. During the days he tried to work, but it was never an easy task.

His current aloofness was due to a letter he had received the day before. He wrote Scarlett after three months in England. He never mentioned the kisses; he wrote about the beautiful parks and the crowded streets. He mentioned the terrible weather and the possibility of going to France in the following months. He asked about her, and the children. He hoped they were all in good health. It could had been a polite letter from a friend, not a letter from a lover, if not for the parting lines. "I miss you. Do you miss me too?". He didn't regret writing it. He had written it after one of his painful dreams and his heart was burning for her. He didn't expect her to answer so quickly, in less than a month.

"Dear Rhett,

I am glad you are having a good time in England. I bet Paris is much nicer! We are all in good health, thank you.

After you left, I went to Tara for a short visit but it was not as peaceful as I expected. Suellen was not very gracious about Frank's demise. After a week at Tara, she actually corned me and said that I killed him. I never expected her to be friendly but her attitude just adds another problem in my never-ending list. I am planning on moving back to Tara, indefinitely. I can manage the store from afar and I will sell the mills. It is a cursed business… I already received a good enough offer. I will have to think about a way to keep Suellen's mouth shut.

Atlanta is a lonely place, Rhett. They are all being mean to me, specially Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Merriweather. They blame me for Tommy's death. The old dragons banded together against me. I really feel for Fanny. Oh, how I wish it had never happened. I am again a prisoner of my widowhood and now, to add to my despair, they are all avoiding me. I have only Melly and Pitty. If I move back to Tara, I will have the plantation to distract me and the county people don't hate me as much.

I wish you were here.

Scarlett"

"She misses me!" That was all what his treacherous mind could think. Gone was his joy, gone was his interest in the sites and people of Europe… All he could think was that Scarlett wished he were there. Marshall was right, six years of obsession was quite enough. The following afternoon Rhett went to a jewelry shop and bought the most scandalous diamond ring, a ring so inappropriately expensive that only Scarlett could like it. He cut his travel short and left London a week later, returning to America.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Charleston

Before returning to Atlanta, Rhett needed to see his mother. Since his father's passing, he was the sole provider responsible for his mother and sister's well-being. Rhett's brother, Robert, tried to hold on to his late father's grudges against him, but his struggles to survive in the post war world were so severe that he preferred to step back and let Rhett take care of the two Butler women while he tried to survive by himself. Robert was still a presence in their lives, and Rhett was not shocked to find his brother in the parlor of his mother's house on that particular afternoon.

"Good Afternoon brother", Rhett said after a much warmer greeting to his mother and sister.

"Hello Rhett. Good to see you", said Robert while thinking in a suitable excuse to leave. "I was actually leaving Rhett; I just came to give mother a note from Miss Eulalie. That woman is a talkative one! She had so much news that she wanted to share since her recent visit to her nieces in Georgia… I felt that was better to bring a note asking mother to visit her than have to remember all the information myself".

"Are her nieces in good health?", Rhett asked

"Do you know them? Well, I imagine you do. She said the older one lived in Atlanta for a while, but she has moved back to the plantation recently", said Robert.

"Yes, I know Scarlett quite well. I did not know that she had already moved back to Tara. After her husband died, she said she might, but, well, I figured that she would wait a little longer… Is she well, though?" The three other Butlers eyed Rhett suspiciously. It was out of character for him to be so distressed about such innocent information about a friend.

"Yes, Miss Eulalie said she is well. But I have got to go. It was nice to see you all", said Robert before he left.

Mrs. Butler knew her older son much better than he liked. The information about Eulalie's niece had made Rhett aloof, and she probed him for more information.

"Oh mother, don't worry about me. I was just surprised".

"You did not sound surprised, Rhett. You are preoccupied. What is it?"

"It is nothing, Mother. Like I said, Scarlett wrote me saying that she was thinking about moving. I just thought she would wait…"

"Wait for what? For you, you mean…. Oh… But she just buried her husband!", said Mrs. Butler with an indignant frown.

"It is not like that! I mean… I do like her… but as you said she is, was, married…It is complicated, mother. Scarlett and I have been friend for six years, and well, I hoped we could be more than that now that she is a widow again", Rhett concluded with an unexpected uncertainty for a man that was usually so confident.

"Are you planning on proposing to her?"

"Yes, I mean, I am not sure… I have been in this situation before with her… I mean, I thought about marrying her some time ago, but I got cold feet. Scarlett is wonderful. She is beautiful, smart, she has two children that I am very fond of but I am not sure if I can do it".

"I am just surprised that you are thinking about marriage. I was quite certain that you would be a bachelor forever. You have always been fond of your freedom... Is that why you think you should not marry her? She is from a good family… but of course you might want a bride without two dead husbands…"

"I don't care about her previous marriages", Rhett said, "I just have a nagging feeling that my life with her will be miserable. I know that many successful marriages are not based on love but… Well, I though she was warming up to me. Now, she left town and we will have very few excuses to see each other".

"Do you love her?"

"I am helplessly in love with her, mother. I have been for a while. Even before she got married to Frank Kennedy. I… She is different from any other woman, and I can't get her out of mind. But she is not in love with me. I know that for sure. Even knowing that, while I was in London, I accept the fact that I will have to marry her…"

"You sound like a man in the gallows not a man in love… Take my advice darling: Don't go to her with 'I have to marry you', it is not romantic…Either you want to marry her or you don't. And, how do you know she is not in love with you too? She loved her husband, but he is dead. Haven't you said she was warming up to you?",

"Well, I will go to Atlanta and see if I can talk with her", said Rhett while thinking that poor Frank had never been his real opponent.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to Truckee Gal, sarah shilo, gabyhyatt, Aunt Flora, kanga85, rhett's love, Francis-rose, romabeachgirl, COCO B and guests. I love your reviews!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Sweet torture

Rhett Butler was not a patient man. He had sent a letter to Scarlett announcing his arrival, and her answer was simple torture. She would go to Atlanta in the last week of the month, on business. While he waited two whole excruciatingly long weeks, he tried not to think too much about her but he found himself calling on Pitypat very often to get glimpses of what was going on in Scarlett's life. As the day of her visit to Atlanta drew near, his impatience and bad humor was so exacerbated that even the bell boy in the National Hotel was avoiding him. The young servant was to watch for any site of Mrs. Kennedy's arrival and let Rhett know immediately. So, less than half an hour had pass after Scarlett entered her store before Rhett was there greeting her.

"My dear Mrs. Kennedy, it is so good to see you", he said smiling broadly to her.

"Mr. Butler. What a nice surprise", she said, and he hoped she felt as happy as he was.

"Can we talk in your office?"

"Of course, please come in", and as she closed the door, he couldn't wait any longer.

He kissed her by surprise, with the urgency of a starving men being presented with a delicious meal. A kiss that left Scarlett weak and warm. His lips traveled from her mouth to her ear and then to her throat, and a moan escaped from her lips startling her and bringing her back to reality.

"Stop it Rhett", she said weakly, "We can't do this here… Someone might hear us".

"I am glad you are not objecting to the kissing itself, only the site where we are doing the kissing…", he answered while still kissing her ear, keeping her pinned against the office door, and savoring the feeling her proximity was able to ignite in him. And a few more moments went by before he reluctantly stopped ravishing her with his mouth.

"I just wanted to say hello, Scarlett. I will see you tonight"

"What?! Tonight?", she asked while trying to recover her breath.

"Yes, you just invited me for supper. See you later, Mrs. Kennedy" and he walked out the door.

Scarlett smile at his impudence. He was back. She missed him dearly and she had just got a taste of why she had missed him so much.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Supper scandal

Supper with Pittypat went on uneventfully. Rhett told the ladies about his travels and Scarlett updated Aunt Pittypat with news of the children. Pitty was glad to have Scarlett back, even if only for a short visit. She was lonely and Scarlett couldn't help admitting that she was lonely at Tara as well. After the meal, the three moved to the parlor and not much later Aunt Pitty excused herself, leaving Scarlett and Rhett alone.

"Rhett, why did you come back earlier? I thought I would not see you for a long time. In your letter you said you were planning on going to Paris, and staying there for a while".

"Urgent business called me back my dear", and after seeing disappointment in her face he added, "I couldn't let you going on missing me. Now tell me Scarlett, why you had to move to Tara?".

"Oh Rhett, they are hateful… If you were here, I wouldn't have move, but I have no friends in town…", and she moved closer to him on the settee. It was his clue to get even closer.

"Now that I am in town, will you move back?"

"No, I can't. I just moved to Tara. I cannot unsettle the children, they are quite happy there", she said raising her eyes to his as he moved indecently close.

"Well, I think I must convince you that you are needed in town", and he started kissing her softly.

The warmth of his touch was welcome to Scarlett, and she let him kiss her and after some time, as the kisses grew in intensity, she responded with her own. His arms pressed her against him and he was lost in the intensity of his feeling for her. He loved her. He craved her. He needed to feel more of her. With one hand firmly holding her back he took advantage of her willingness and let his other hand roam over her front, pressing her breasts and extracting a delicious moan from Scarlett. His expert hand unbuttoned the front high collar of her mourning dress and he kissed her now exposed flesh.

Scarlett was suddenly brought back from the world of pleasure by a high-pitched scream of Aunt Pittypat Hamilton. The old maid, walked in the parlor, found Scarlett and Rhett in their torrid embrace, screamed and then fainted.

"Oh… What a mess we have made, Rhett", Scarlett said while Rhett carried Pitty to the settee.

"What a delicious mess you mean…"

"Oh, you are impossible… Now leave. You must leave. I will need to explain things to her, and I think it will be easier if you are out of sight"

"When I will see you again, Scarlett?", he asked taking hold of her hands, and kissing her wrist.

"I don't know. Probably never, if I can't get you out of here right now", she said taking her hands out of his hold.

"All right, I am leaving, but I expect to see you soon".

Pitty had quite a shock and it took her several minutes with her smelling salts and a dose of brandy to calm her nerves.

"Oh, my dear, can you imagine what people will say… It has not even been a year since Mr. Kennedy is gone…"

"Aunt darling, please, I beg of you not to talk with anyone about what happened here. I am truly sorry and I deeply regret it. Rhett and I, well… You know we have history, and now that Frank is gone, well, I don't know yet what Rhett is planning … I was carried away by his presence… He had been gone for so long…I am so sorry aunt… Please believe me, it will not happen again"

"Of course, dear, I will not tell anyone… what would people think of me!"

Scarlett sighed with relief, and thanked God for being able to quiet Pitty. Scarlett however was unaware of another presence in the house. India Wilkes, who was living with Ashley and Melly in the house just behind Pitty's backyard, she had come to check on Aunt Pitty before retiring for the night, and she was able to hear the whole commotion without being noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: The next day

In the morning Rhett sent Scarlett a note: he needed to see her. The boy that delivered the note was very careful to not be seen by Miss Pittypat, and for that he got an extra coin when he returned with Scarlett's answer. Rhett would have to wait till the afternoon, when Pitty was to go out calling on her friends accompanied by Uncle Peter, leaving Scarlett alone in the house.

Meanwhile, the news about the scandalous behavior of Scarlett and Rhett were already public knowledge among the Old Guard. India wasn't able to see Scarlett and Rhett in their embrace but she caught his back leaving the house and heard the pathetic explanation Scarlett gave to Miss Pitty. Not knowing exactly what Pitty had seen was not a reason to stop India from gossiping. By afternoon, several rumors existed about all sorts of possible states of undress Miss Pitty had caught them in.

Rhett waited until he saw that India, Melanie, Pitty and Uncle Peter were far away from the house, not able to see him approaching the door. When Scarlett opened the door, he didn't give her much chance to protest. He kissed her with desperation while closing the door with his foot. The kisses grew even bolder than last night as eventually his hands went under her voluminous shirt searching for some flesh hidden under several layers of clothing. In the darkness of the entrance hall, Rhett started unhooking the buttons of her dress while showering her with delicious kisses on her ever more exposed bosom.

"We don't want to be caught again", he said while pushing her towards the house in the direction of the stairs, "show me to your room".

As if she had been slapped out of a dream, Scarlett stopped when she heard him.

"NO, stop it! What do you think I am? I am not one of your whores Rhett Butler. I am not going to be your mistress", and with indignation rising in her voice she concluded, "GET OUT!".

"Be quiet, Scarlett, you don't want your neighbors to hear you, do you? What is it honey? I thought you were enjoying our improved friendship. Aren't you?", he asked still gasping for air after such marvelous kisses.

"Oh, you're a cad, a despicable varmint! I told you once, I am telling you again, it doesn't matter if I like it or not, I am not throwing my reputation away, for a passel of brats! I have a family, damn you!", and with a sigh she said, "If that is all what you want from me Rhett, I must ask you to leave. I shouldn't have encouraged you. Please, leave".

"Scarlett, it is nothing like that. Let's talk, please", he asked. He couldn't leave her thinking that he was only looking for a mistress.

"What is there to talk about, Rhett? Please, someone might come back".

"Scarlett, I want so much more from you", he tried to reach for her face but she stepped away. "But you are right, we need a less compromising situation to talk. We cannot risk getting caught again. I will be back for Sunday dinner", he bowed and left.

While Scarlett was left trying to figure out her feelings for Rhett and what he meant with '_I want so much more from you',_ Miss Pitty was going through a terrible time at Mrs. Elsing's sewing circle.

"Oh, Dear God, can we please talk about something else? I just told you what I saw. It was not that scandalous. They were kissing, that is it", said Pity with trembling voice.

"Come ladies, stop fussing around this. Mr. Butler has been in love with Mrs. Kennedy forever long. It is no surprise that he decided to tell her how he feels about her", said Melly, creating in her mind the innumerous romantic declarations that could possibly end in impassioned kisses between Rhett and Scarlett.

"If it had been a chaste peck you wouldn't have fainted Pitty! Stop pretending and tell us what happened!", said Mrs. Merriweather.

"Were they naked?", asked Mrs. Meade with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Oh, Dear God! No, they were not naked! And it wasn't a chaste peck either, it was a regular kiss. I was just shocked with surprise. You all know how my nerves are", Pitty said.

"That is precious! Now, explain to us what is a normal kiss Miss Hamilton. That is nothing normal in a recently widowed women being kissed by a rogue in her family parlor", intervened Mrs. Elsing.

And it went on, and on.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Sunday Dinner

When Rhett arrived for Sunday dinner at Miss Pittypat's house Ashley barely greeted him, India had a knowing smile on her face, Pitty was unable to face him without blushing and Melanie was eying him and Scarlett dreamily. Scarlett was extremely quiet and distant, which made him nervous. He had the ring with him, and now he was not sure if she was going to say yes.

Rhett didn't know that in the past two days Scarlett had been bombarded with questions by everyone around her. Including Ashley.

"_Scarlett, what do you think you are doing? He is an awful person, darling, and you know he is trifling with you. He is no gentleman; it doesn't matter what lies he feed you and Melanie. You must end it. He is not good enough for you! You deserve so much better", Ashley said._

"_What is it Ashley?", she said in a lower voice, "Are you jealous? Is that it?"_

"_Scarlett, I care about you"._

"_No, you don't. If you cared, you would have chosen me to begin with. Do you love me? Because if you do… Well, I asked you once to take me away. Did you change your mind?"_

"_Scarlett, I care about you… But I didn't change my mind"._

"_So, let's not pretend that you love me, Ashley. And if you don't, you have no right to be talking about Rhett or any other suitor I have"._

Ashley's jealousy was flattering but somehow, something had changed. Once she would have died for his attention, and would have done anything he asked her to. Now, his jealousy was pointless and worked as a reminder of the fact that Ashley was married to someone else. Right in this moment Scarlett, for the first time, questioned if what she felt for Ashley was really love.

Besides Ashley, Scarlett had to defend herself and Rhett to Mrs. Merriweather.

"_I am a free woman and he is a free man. Nobody has anything to do with it. And he is not a despicable man, Mrs. Merriweather. He is a nice gentleman, as respectful as any other. And if you don't believe he was in the army, bother you! I am tired of this conversation. I like his companionship and you and your friends can go mind your own business", Scarlett said, putting the final nail in the coffin of her friendship with Mrs. Merriweather._

It was only Melanie that seemed to be happy about it.

"_Scarlett, do you love him? Oh darling, how wonderful! I think he has been in love with you since the war"._

"_Melanie, will you please stop. Rhett and I are not in love. It was just a moment. A weak moment!", said Scarlett, refusing to admit her and also his feeling._

When the dinner was over, Rhett took Scarlett for a walk. He was trying to remain in control of his emotions, but Scarlett was not helping. She informed him that she was going back to Tara on Tuesday. It left him with only two days before a month long wait for her to come back. How was he supposed to endure it? How was he supposed to let her go?

"They are all staring at us! Oh, I hate all of them! I wish they would all go to Halifax!", said Scarlett.

"Don't let them bother you, Scarlett. You know that their lives are so uneventful that they need to gossip about ours. Don't leave on their account! Stay, and prove to them that you don't give a damn"

"Why should I stay, Rhett? If I leave, they might forget me, and leave me alone!"

This was his chance to propose, the reason she needed to stay, but he couldn't.

"Go if you must but life without me around is not fun. You will miss me before the month ends ", he said more confident than he felt, and he knew it was not enough to keep her in Atlanta.

"Fiddle-dee-dee Mr. Butler. What a conceited varmint you are!"


	10. Chapter 10

Special thanks to Truckee Gal, sarah shilo, gabyhyatt, Aunt Flora, kanga85, rhett's love, Francis-rose, romabeachgirl, COCO B and guests. I love your reviews!

This is my favorite chapter. I hope you like it!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Sleepless

As much as Rhett wanted to, he was unable to stop thinking of Scarlett. There was nothing in Atlanta to him since nobody liked him. However, he couldn't leave because Scarlett might come back earlier. He was trapped in the city with only Belle to talk and she was not the most understanding friend when he needed to talk about Scarlett.

"Honey, I don't care where that vixen is or what she is doing… I am not the one obsessed with her. You hurt my feelings thinking that much about her. Come to me darling, let me make you forget… Come on sweetheart…"

"Belle, if you are not in the mood to talk just leave me alone… And stop sending girls to me. I am not interested… You know if I want to be entertained, I will look for you, because you are my favorite darling", he said caressing her face.

"I was your favorite, Rhett. We haven't been together for so long… I thought you wanted something new…I am not the jealous type… I can share you with my girls", she whispered in his ear.

"Not tonight Belle. I just want to drink".

It had been two weeks since she had left and he was already tired of waiting. He was drinking too much, sleeping too little… She was like a ghost, and he would feel her presence everywhere. He would think of her day and night.

After hours of drinking, he had a very drunk idea: 'Why am I here, mooning over her… If want to see her, I will go and see her!' He should probably have talked to Belle before leaving, but the idea was too good to be wasted. So, he left the saloon near midnight, got on his horse and set off to Tara. The journey was not as long as the ones he had endured during the war. Nevertheless, it was long enough to clear his mind a little before he arrived at Jonesboro. It was past three o'clock and the county was deep in the dark. By the description Scarlett had given to him, he knew Tara was on the main road after the city. He was too close to give up, but less drunk than necessary to think it was a good idea to show up on her doorstep in the middle of the night. He decided to go anyway. The sight of the house would give him some comfort, and he could easily wait till after dawn broke and surprise her with a very early visit.

Scarlett had also been having trouble sleeping. She would awake sometimes in the middle of the night and remember him, even ache for him. She knew that it was useless to try go back to sleep, and many times she decided to go outside and wait for the sun to rise on the front porch. She was there when she saw a man on a horse approach the main road to Tara. Her first instinct was to go inside and protect herself from this possible intruder, but then he got closer. He dismounted the horse and headed to the stable without seeing Scarlett observing him from the porch. She recognized his walk and was intrigued by why Rhett had come to Tara at this ungodly hour. She took a lamp and followed him.

"Rhett? What the hell are you doing here!", she said entering the stable and finding him watering the horse.

Rhett froze at hearing her voice. How could he explain without letting her onto his feelings? How could he justify it without confessing his love and without giving her all the power to break his heart? He simply couldn't find a way, and decide to just tell the truth.

"I couldn't wait for you any longer, so I came. I miss you".

"But… It is the middle of the night… How did you even get here alone in the dark? You could have hurt yourself! Are you drunk?", she eyed him suspiciously.

"A little", he smiled, "but now that I am here, would you be so kind to let me stay in your stable? I promise I will behave", he joked and got closer to her, so close that he could smell her scent. She smelled so good. Her hands were trembling a little when she put them on his face and guided him to her mouth. This was the first time she initiated their kissing and it felt heavenly. Before they knew how it came to this they were lying on the floor, clothes soon came off and he was kissing her in full. All of her, every inch of her. She was exploring his body with a boldness she didn't know she possessed. 'I love you', 'I miss you', 'I want you'…. They both said the words but they were too caught up in the moment of ecstasy to pay attention to the declarations. All they knew was that they were meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

This one is a very small chapter, but it is very important for the story. Sorry!

Thank you for reviewing, following and selecting favorite! I only realized how important are these feedback after I wrote "Hope" and "Cold Feet". It is so good to receive feedback! Your reviews are wonderful! They make me want to write more!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: Dawn

Not even in his wildest dreams Rhett could imagine this. He dreamed of being with Scarlett all the time, but it was always him the one madly in love. Even in his dreams he only imagined her receiving his attention, never reveling in it, much less returning his caress. Making love to her was the most wonderful experience he had had in his life, and having her sleeping on his chest after their love making was a close second. Reality however was there to put an end to his dreams. Dawn was coming close and she needed to go back inside before the other occupants of Tara awoke.

"Scarlett darling, you need to wake up", he whispered in her ears kissing her gently, "We need to talk before I go. Wake up darling."

"Don't go…stay…I want you to stay", she articulated in her sleepy voice.

"I can't stay… You will need to go back inside soon. Open your eyes, Scarlett", he continued kissing her softly.

She opened her eyes just briefly before closing it again while kissing him gently in the lips.

"What do want to say Rhett?"

"I want to say that I want to marry you as soon as possible, if you agree of course", as to what her eyes shot open.

"Rhett, you don't need to propose because of this. I don't expect you to do it", she said sitting up and looking for her nightgown that was a few steps away.

"Of course, I don't need to, Scarlett, but I want to marry you. I have been wanting to marry you for a long time. I even got the ring", and he picked it out of the pocket of his jacket that was serving as pillow to them.

"When did you get it?", she asked smiling to the gaudy ring in its box.

"In London. Do you like it?"

"I've never seen a prettier one in my life. This is the largest diamond I've ever seen…but", and she paused, a pause that made Rhett's heart pause as well.

"Rhett, I don't know. Please, don't be upset. It is just that… well I never liked being married…I was not looking for a husband. I don't know if I want to go through it again", she sighted disappointed in herself for not being able to explain to him or even to herself why she was saying no.

"Is that a no? or are you hoping to hold this proposal over my head for a while before you crush me?", he asked unable to hide the bitterness in his voice, but she gave him the best answer she could, kissing him again. A kiss that showed him how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to say yes, and he was unable to resist. And they made love again while the first rays of the morning began to color the sky above Tara.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

Thank you for reading my story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: The Benteens

"You need to go now, Rhett. I promise you. I will be in Atlanta soon and will give you an answer. I just need some time. Please go", she asked when he insisted in kissing her one more time before leaving the stable.

After he disappeared in the curve of the road, she made her way to the house, hoping against hope that everybody was still asleep. It was no use, for as soon as she reached the porch, she saw Will taking a sip of his coffee looking to the road where Rhett had just pass.

"Good Morning, Scarlett. You shouldn't be out in your nightclothes".

"I… well…", she had no suitable explanation. Her face was red with shame.

"Did anybody else see him?", she asked.

"I don't think so. The servants are in the kitchen and Suellen and the children are still sleeping", he said with an even voice, "who is him? I am not trying to pry, mind you. I just want to help".

Scarlett poured out the history of Rhett Butler since their first meeting. She didn't have to hide from Will the part concerning Ashley because he knew. She told him about the bazaar, the courting during the war and about what happened when they left Atlanta. She admitted feelings for him that she was not aware were there since those long-ago afternoons in Pitty's parlor. She talked about the time when she went to him in the jail, his rejection and her humiliation. She talked about how he had never hidden his lust for her and how she sometimes felt and wished it was more than that. She told him about Rhett's participation in the disguise of Frank's death and the wild kisses they shared before he left for London and upon his return. She told him about how she missed him while he was away and how one of the reasons for moving to Tara was her need to avoid him and the feelings he was awakening at her.

"And then, I was here, in this same chair, and I saw him and it was as if I had summoned him in my sleep. Oh, Will, I am so ashamed… He proposed, you know? But I am not sure. Do I love him?", she asked expectant, as if Will could answer the question and solve this dilemma.

"Can you imagine your life with him? How would that be? You know, love is a fancy feeling that not everyone can catch. Even if you reach the conclusion that you do love him, I don't think it is enough to make a successful marriage. If you want my advice, I wouldn't waste my time trying to find love in lust. If you and him are as similar as you say, I think it can work, because in the end what really matters is that you think alike and want similar things from life".

Scarlett couldn't help but compare Will's answer with the conversation she had with her father when he told her about Ashley and Melanie's engagement.

"_Now, none of your pouts, Miss. It doesn't matter who you marry, as long as he thinks like you and is a gentleman and a Southerner and prideful. For a woman, love comes after marriage."_

Scarlett was utterly confused and absorbed in her own problems when she entered the house. She didn't notice the vicious look Suellen gave her from the top of the stairs when noticing her attire and Will's back leaving the porch to one more day in the fields. Scarlett's turbulent mind was brought back to reality when Suellen spoke.

"Are you planning on steeling my husband, dear sister? Was stealing Frank not enough? Do you need a new one after you killed him?", said Suellen with jealousy spilling out of her fake smile.

"Good morning to you too, Suellen. Jealous, are we? Don't worry yourself about anything. It was nothing. I have no designs on Will".

"No? So, tell me why are you roaming all over the house with my husband in this state of undress? Have you no shame?"

"I am perfectly composed, Suellen. I am wearing my wrapper!", still refusing to let Suellen bait her in an argument.

"What is it with you that men don't see the poisoning villain that you are?"

"I am no villain, Suellen… I just did what I had to do. Frank was not forced to marry me… just leave me alone, please, I am tired. I am going to sleep", said Scarlett making a movement to go up the stairs her sister was now descending.

"Why did you have to marry him, Scarlett? You never told me. You never once explained. And now you killed him, and came back to steal Will from me as well", Suellen asked with indignation, using her body to prevent Scarlett to ascend the stairs.

"Would you have done it, Suellen? Would you marry someone just to save your family from destitution? Do you have it in you? I mean, would you endure a marriage with someone you neither love or care for just for the safety of others? No, I don't think you have it in you…If you had married Frank, you would never have helped me or anyone at Tara. You are a selfish, spoiled brat… If I could go back in time, I would do it again, because I would never trust in you to save my family. Now get out of my way", and with a sideways glance she said, "It is good that you are afraid of losing Will. He is a good man and he deserves better than you".

'How Suellen dare to speak to her like that?', Scarlett thought. How could she keep living in Tara with these arguments spring up all the time? She would have to build a new house in the property and convince Will to move there, because of course she would never trade Tara for anything else. And then she remembered that she might not be to long at Tara. Rhett didn't like the county, or did he?

"HHHHHHHHHHHHA, what is the matter with me?", she sighed, "Why does he keep entering my mind…"


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading, following and adding to your favorites!

This is another small chapter! Don't be mad! The next one will be bigger.

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Waiting

While living with the Benteens was suddenly becoming unbearable to Scarlett, Rhett was reaching Jonesboro with a wild smile plastered in his face. He was the happiest man in the word, or would soon be the happiest man in the word. Scarlett hasn't said yes, not in so many words but she wanted him, he had no doubts about it now. She was just… nervous. She would come around. He was sure of it, there were no doubts in his mind.

As the week unfold his self-assurance started to fail. First, he got a letter from Scarlett. The letter was very short, very businesslike, only informing him that she would arrive in the following week and would like to meet him in the park, at four in the afternoon. She signed the letter only with her name. No 'love', no 'yours', only Scarlett. After that, he went calling on Miss Pitty and found out that Scarlett was looking for reliable labor to build her a new house and asked Pitty in her most recent letter to inquire about it in the city. Apparently, Scarlett's relationship with her sister was difficult and she was planning to have a house at Tara for her and her children, apart from her sister's house. Why was she making long term plans to stay at Tara? If they were planning on getting married, shouldn't she include him in the decision of where would they settle down? Suddenly, he couldn't pretend anymore that she had given him an answer. She hasn't said yes yet. On the contrary, she almost said no, listing reasons of why she shouldn't marry him. As the days passed, the warmth of her embraces was fading in his mind and slowly being replaced by the cold feeling that her impending rejection would leave him with. Rhett became very quiet and pensive. He was trying to understand the mixed signals Scarlett was giving him, when he suddenly thought that even if she didn't want to say yes, she might have to say yes in a few weeks. She could be pregnant. What would they do? He wouldn't let her face disgrace alone; he would marry her… But he didn't want her to marry him because she needed to. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her.

Rhett spent the rest of the week in this confused state of mind and when the day of Scarlett's arrival came, he couldn't wait for the afternoon to talk with her. He decided to wait for her on the train platform and get her answer once and for all. The expectation was killing him and he couldn't take it any longer. He waited and maybe he was too caught up in his thoughts and didn't notice his presence or maybe Ashley arrived only when the train was pulling in the station. The fact was that Ashley was there to greet Scarlett when she stepped off the train, and what a breathtaking smile she was bestowing on him. A smile that said pure joy. Scarlett offered her face for Ashely to give her a peck and they left the station together, leaving a crushed Rhett Butler behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reading, following and adding to your favorites!

This is a big one! I hope you like it!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: Making Amends

Scarlett was truly happy to be back in Atlanta. She couldn't stop smiling! She almost couldn't control her excitement. The last two weeks at Tara had been full of good surprises.

All started after a well-deserved morning of rest after her interaction with her sister. Near dinner time, she went to her mother's office and found Suellen sobbing with her head resting on the table. She didn't mean to hurt her. Suellen was a jealous silly woman but Scarlett knew she deserved an apology.

"I am sorry Sue. Please, stop crying. I didn't mean it".

"Oh, but you did Scarlett… Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Sue. I… well, you deserved an explanation about Frank and I never gave you one because I don't have one. I did not plan on marring him, Sue. You must know that he was not my first choice", Scarlett said and reached for Suellen's hand.

"What do mean?", Sue asked interested.

"Rhett Butler was my first option, but he was in jail and could not help me. I was desperate when he said he couldn't give me the money. And then, like a miracle, Frank showed up", Scarlett was looking to her sister fingers intertwined with hers, and without raising her eyes she continued, "I didn't do it to hurt you Suellen, and maybe I should have summoned you to Atlanta and had you two married, but I know you too well to believe that you would give up the house Frank was planning to buy for you for the sake of Tara".

Scarlett raised her head and looked her sister in the eyes, "I couldn't let Father see Tara moving to Wilkerson's hand Suellen. Tara was all he had left, and I could not take it away from him. And even if I could convince you to give me the money for the taxes, I would never in a million years get enough money out of you to maintain Tara as I got from marrying Frank".

"I want you to know that he didn't abandon you. He loved you and he was willing to marry you Suellen. I tricked him into believing that you had found a new beau and I watched his heart break for he thought he had lost you forever", as the tears flew from Scarlett eyes, Suellen started to relax.

"I will have to live with this Sue, but I don't regret what I did. I did what I had to do. I did not love him and it was very difficult for me to be kind to him, even though I knew he had saved me and my entire family. I owed him everything and I really tried to make him happy, but we were so different… I was working very hard, trying to provide for all of you that I had left in Tara and when Father died… well I never thanked you for marring Will. You saved Tara as much as I did when you married him. He is a good man, and I hope that on day he will replace Frank in your heart", Scarlett concluded with a sob.

"I am sorry for saying you killed him. I know you didn't put yourself in danger on purpose", Suellen graciously conceded. "Thank you for telling me all of this Scarlett, you must know that it meant a great deal to me to know that Frank loved me, because I loved him too. And about Will, well, he is a good man, and I do like him a lot. We are getting along just fine, and… well, I can tell you that. I am expecting a baby and we are very excited about it. I will not lie to you saying that I love him and that you are forgiven, but I do believe that some day in the future I will love him and I hope he will love me too", she said with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Sue and congratulations on the baby", And they hugged for the first time in many years. Even though Suellen didn't offer her forgiveness to Scarlett, their relationship improved tenfold after their talk.

In the days that followed, Scarlett observed her sister and Will with renewed curiosity. What she saw was a happy couple. They were friends and respect each other. She then thought about Rhett and how wonderful was having him to talk to. Scarlett was very fond of him. She had admitted that much already. Their friendship was something invaluable to her since she hadn't found another person in the world capable of accepting her for who she was as Rhett did. She felt free to be herself when she was with him. She and Rhett could have what Suellen and Will had, and this was without considering the more pleasant aspect of her intimate friendship with Rhett.

During the days Scarlett was able to distract herself from the treacherous thoughts of Rhett's embraces, but when her eyes closed in her bed, all she could think of was Rhett. She still couldn't believe that she, Ellen Robillard's daughter had given herself to a man that was not her husband and in stable like a common whore, white trash. Rhett made her forget her mother's teachings and for that she would be forever ashamed. But it felt so good to be with him… How could it be that intimacy with Charles and Frank was something she loathed and with Rhett it was something she liked so much? She always thought that with Ashley it would be different, because she loved him… The thought of Ashley made her sick. How could she have betrayed him in that way? In the back of her mind, however a voice was getting louder, a voice that was telling her that she owed nothing to Ashley Wilkes.

As the days passed, she thought more and more about Rhett and how their life together would be. She could envision herself traveling alongside him to different places, tasting new food, dancing through the nights. She would be rich and would still have a husband that not only admired her intelligence in business but had always been a supporter of her not always traditional choices. So why was she still so torn about her decision? What more could she want from a marriage? As silly and romantic as it sounded, Scarlett was hoping and waiting for love. Scarlett knew Rhett liked her, but she was not convinced that he loved her. Her own heart still belonged to another, even if she felt that her love for Ashley was fading. The prospective of a third loveless marriage was very frightening, even more knowing that Rhett would not be so easy to manipulate as Charles and Frank had been. The wife was a man's property. One thing was to be tied to a gentleman, someone that Scarlett knew how to deal with and another was to be tied to a rogue like Rhett, who prided himself on being unpredictable… If she could be sure he loved her, that would be different. Love would make him care for her, would make him gentle and considerate. She could remember his voice murmuring in her ears 'I love you', she could feel it as it was happening again. Was it lust that made him say that? Or was he really in love?

Even though her thoughts of Rhett were very consuming, Scarlett still had other things to do. Since moving back to the county Scarlett decided that Tara needed to produce enough to pay its bills. It was not that she had to chip in every month to keep the Benteens afloat, but any extra money needed, like taxes or medicines were hard to accommodate in the family' tight budget. While married to Frank, Scarlett made some improvements to Tara and Will was able to hire help and cultivate more than half of Tara's available land, which was a great achievement compared to their neighbors. However, some of the land was still not being farmed. Will and Scarlett decided that they would do a trial in a small section of the land. Sharecropping was becoming more popular among their neighbors, providing some extra cash for the main farm and keeping the pine seeds from turning the uncultivated parts of the farm back to forest. While looking for a possible tenant for the farm, Scarlett and Will decided to build a small house in the section, to serve as lodging to the future tenant. As reliable workers were something difficult to find, Scarlett decided to ask for Pitty's help. Scarlett had her own contacts but she wondered if she could persuade Pitty to get hold of some of the Elsing's contacts. Scarlett had no way to approach them directly, since the terrible death of Tommy was somewhat Scarlett's fault. In order to make her pledge more appealing, she decided to say the house was for her and the children, instead of telling it was for a tenant. In the future, she could always say that she changed her mind.

"(…) Aunt Pitty, it would help me immensely if I could have a good contractor to build me the house. Tommy Wellburn and his gang would have been perfect for the job if such a terrible thing hadn't happened to the poor men. I know Fanny will never forgive me, and she has all the right… It was my foolishness that brought that disaster to her and for that I will be eternally sorry. I know the Elsings won't be willing to help me to contact Tommy's friends and I understand that. However, because I want the best for my children, I must try. I am asking for your help aunt, as we know how much the Elsings respect you and your friendship. I am enclosing a letter for Fanny and I wish you talk with her and persuade her to help me, Wade and Ella to have our own home, (…)".

Scarlet decided to send a letter to Rhett as well. She did not know exactly what to say in a letter after what had happened between them, but she thought she needed at least to let him know when to expect her to be in town. She started and threw away several letters before she achieved what she thought was an adequate one. Will sent both letters from Jonesboro and returned with a letter from Ashley.

"Dear Scarlett,

I have great news. Mr. Coleman agreed to increase his offer. You got yourself a deal! I know that you still have doubts about selling the mills and I feel that at least in part you have been postponing this decision because of me. Rest assured, my dear, that I will be fine. The money I will receive from my share in the mills combined with the salary I will be making in the job I got at the newspaper will be enough for me to provide for my family. You have been too good to us Scarlett and I just want you to make the decision that is best for you.

Let me know if I can close the deal with Mr. Coleman and the day you are arriving. He is very eager for your answer. I will be waiting for you on the platform, so we can go together to sign this deal.

Warm regards,

Ashley Wilkes

P.S: Melanie and Pity are sending their best wishes. We all miss you."

Scarlett felt an immense sense of relief. She hadn't realized how much Ashley's family's fate had been weighing on her shoulders. If two months ago someone had told her that she would feel this good towards the possibility of severing such an important tie to Ashley she would have called this person insane. She could only attribute her change of heart regarding Ashley to the feelings that she had for Rhett. Those feelings were getting stronger with each passing day, and suddenly Scarlett saw herself making plans in her mind, planning how her life would be as Mrs. Butler.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for reading, following and adding to your favorites!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Cross Purpose

Scarlett and Ashley were able to conclude their business with Mr. Coleman very swiftly. After that, they went to Aunt Pitty's house where Scarlett could barely hide her nerves from the family. She kept staring at the clock and paid no attention to Aunt Pity and Melanie's gabbling about India moving in with Aunt Pitty, now that Scarlett had decided to stay at Tara.

"Of course, you are still very welcome, Scarlett darling", said Pittypat, misjudging Scarlett's aloofness as discomfort.

"Oh Auntie, I know that! I hope you and India will get along! I know how much you dislike living alone! It will do both of you good", Scarlett tried to sound gracious, but the perspective of sharing a house with India was awful, even if it would be for small periods of time, during her monthly visits… But then, she soon would marry and it would be no problem at all. "Well, you will have to excuse me, I need to go to the store. I will be back in plenty of time for supper", Scarlett said and set off to meet Rhett.

She arrived at the park where she and Rhett had walked many times and carefully chose a bench in the shade. She waited, and waited. She came up with several explanations for Rhett's tardiness but as the sun began to fade and the people strolling in the park started to leave, she accepted the worst. Rhett had made a fool of her. All the talk of marriage and 'wanting so much more' of her were just despicable excuses to get her to be his mistress. She had known all the time that lust and not love was the feeling behind Rhett's actions and she felt stupid. Why had this prank that he played on her hurt so much? She must love him, or she would be furious with him. Surprisingly, she was not mad at him, she was disappointed because she knew they could have been so happy. She was, however, very mad at herself for having been so stupid and falling for a varmint.

Once at home, Scarlett feigned illness and retired to her bedroom. She wanted to be alone, so she could lick her wounds. She cried for Rhett, for her lost chance at happiness and for the realization that she was once again in love with someone that didn't love her back.

In the other side of the town, Belle Watling was comforting Rhett Butler. He had arrived at Belle's sporting house in mid-morning and asked to be left alone with his drink. He drank the whole day and between doses he would take his pocket watch and stare at it as if challenging it to move faster. It was four o'clock when he finally got up. He swayed on his legs, and asked Belle to escort him to her bedroom. Belle knew he was far too drunk to do anything but went with him anyway. When they entered the room, Rhett started sobbing, like a child that had been separated from his mother in a crowed place and was lost. Belle gave him an embrace and led him to the bed.

"She didn't want me anyway, it doesn't matter…", Rhett said and sobbed more.

Belle stayed with him until he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for reading, following and adding to your favorites!

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: The end?

Melanie was at loss. She couldn't understand what had made Scarlett so subdued… She had a feeling that something terrible had happened in the store to make Scarlett so sad, but she couldn't figure out what could that be.

"Scarlett, are you coming with us to Jane Burr and Frederic Wilson's weeding this evening? If you are not up to it darling, I can stay with you", Melanie offered kindly.

"Melly, don't be a goose. Neither the Burr's or the Wilson's want me there. They all hate me. I was only invited because of you", Scarlett responded.

"Oh, Scarlett don't say such a thing. The Burr's are family and you are family! You should come with us darling! You are not yourself today… What happened with you?"

"I already said that I'm fine Melanie! Stop pestering me!", but she was not fine. She was tired, for she had not slept and she was sad, very sad.

"I heard that will be dancing. You love dancing! I will not leave you alone at the house, Scarlett! You are coming with us!"

"All right Melanie. I am only agreeing with this because I know If I don't go you will stay with me, and pester me all night", Scarlett said grumpily.

Scarlett knew Melanie was right in getting her out of the house because she needed to do something else, other than think about Rhett Butler. There was no use in spending her last day in Atlanta rehearsing in her mind a conversation with Rhett, because she would never speak with him again. She had no need to and it would be far too humiliating for her. Looking at things from the brighter side, her situation was better than it could have been. For example, she could have gotten pregnant, but The Lord had been merciful, even with her being such an undeserving sinner. Nobody knew of her disgrace, and she had not told anybody other than Will about Rhett's proposal. She was sure that, with time, she would forget that all that had happened.

By the time they arrived at the wedding, Scarlett was already in better spirits. Dancing would do good to her. Scarlett however, haven't counted on the fact that Mr. Peter Wilson, Frederic's father, was a prominent share holder in the Bank of Atlanta, and that he was on very amicable terms with another share holder of the bank, Rhett Butler.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviewing! I love your comments! Yes, they are stubborn, and childish, and they do not trust each other. I am trying to keep them as similar to the book as I can. My point in this story is that, if they had waited for the real feeling and if Rhett had been more open about how he felt, everything would have been different...

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Such a beautiful wedding

When the war ended, Peter Wilson saw the rebirth of the south as the grand opportunity to finally ascend socially. He was already rich, but his fortune came from profiteering during the war. This kind of money would never buy the respectability he wanted for himself and his family, but he thought that, with time and a respectable job he would warm the hearts of Atlanta society and he would be accepted… How wrong he was! The confederate citizens of Atlanta, the only citizens that were of any importance in his southern mind, were not very pleased to see that the cashier Peter Wilson came back rich from the war just to flaunt his wealth on their poor faces. Mr. Wilson having never been rich before didn't know how to properly behave and made some mistakes when the war was done: He bought a big house, and his wife and children were all very well dressed. He hired servants and bought jewelry and horses. He was showing his wealth, and it was very offensive for the ones who were now poor. After being cut short by one of Atlanta ladies he went on to the bank and complained with one of the bank owners about the unfairness of the treatment he was receiving. The man gave him an advice that changed his life:

"Fire half of your house staff, forbid your wife to use the carriage and give money to every group asking for money for confederate orphans, or beautification of cemeteries… They want you to be ashamed of your wealth. If you and your wife can show enough remorse for getting rich, they will accept you".

The man was Rhett Butler, and his advice was as good as gold. After very few dollars donated, the Wilsons became cherished members of the community. The final victory was taking place today. Mr. Wilson was a very happy father. His son Frederic was closing the best business deal of his life marrying Miss Burr and after today the Wilsons would be forever connected with one of the oldest families in the south.

The ceremony in the church was followed by a reception at the Wilson's house. Everyone of notice attended to the wedding and were now enjoying a great reception.

"Ahh Scarlett, it was such a lovely ceremony, don't you agree?", said Melanie, "It reminds me of how beautiful life used to be before the war! How I miss it!"

"Yes, it was lovely", but Scarlett didn't feel it. During the ceremony, Scarlett was constantly thinking of how would she fell if it was her wedding with Rhett, if it was Rhett declaring he would love and cherish her for all his life… She was sad.

Scarlett was still using mourning clothes since Frank had passed away only seven months ago. It was funny that when Charles had died people had expected her to stay out of society for several years and now her appearance at this wedding was drawing very little attention. The war had made people more tolerant with young widows and Scarlett was at least happy with this little change in society. Scarlett, Melanie, Pittypat, Ashley and India secured a table and enjoyed the delicious food that was being served before the dance.

While Scarlett was trying to enjoy herself at the wedding, Rhett was still miserable at Belle's. He wanted to leave Atlanta and never came back...but he knew he couldn't do it. He had tried many times to forget Scarlett and he had failed. After his visit to Tara he knew he would be forever in love with her.

Belle was trying to convince him that he should go at least to the wedding party since he had already missed the ceremony.

"Rhett, you should go! Wilson is a good friend to you", she said presenting him with his clothes ready for the event.

"I don't want to see her, Belle. I am sure she will be there".

"You are wrong Rhett Butler! You should go and show her how little you care! Besides, I need someone to tell me later how the party was!", said Belle in her honey voice.

The truth was Rhett Butler was terrified. He wanted to see Scarlett, desperately. However, he knew it was no good. "She doesn't love you, stupid fool. She will tromp on your heart", he thought. But as Belle kept nagging at him, he decided to go. He knew he would probably make a fool of himself going to her, but he couldn't stay away… His feelings were too strong. He was doomed.

When Rhett arrived at the reception, the music was already playing and the floor was full of people dancing. He greeted Peter Wilson, the groom and the bride and looked anxiously through the room expecting to see her dancing but she was not there. She was sitting at her table, surrounded by Melanie and Pitty, and her heart was beating so loud that she doubted Rhett was not hearing it in the other side of the room. It took only a few seconds until their eyes met and they both knew their story was not over.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Shall we dance?

Rhett made his way to Scarlett through the wave of party guests. Her eyes, he noticed, were sparkling with rage! "Oh, how lovely she looks when she is mad!", he thought.

"Good evening Mrs. Wilkes, Miss Hamilton, Mrs. Kennedy", Rhett said with a proper bow for each lady.

"Good evening Capitan Butler, how good to see you here!", said Melanie, while Scarlett kept her eyes averted, trying and failing to control her face that was showing the rage she was feeling. "Sit with us, please. Ashley and India will be back soon but I am sure we can accommodate you at this table with us"

"That is very nice of you Mrs. Wilkes, but I prefer to dance. Mrs. Kennedy, would you give me de honor?"

"No", Scarlett said as icy as she could.

Melanie and Pittypat shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Rhett, however, was amused by Scarlett's temper. He knew she would be furious, he was glad that she was at least acknowledging his existence.

"Mrs. Kennedy, there is no need to be rude!", Rhett said smiling.

"I am not being rude Captain Butler. You are the rude one. I am a widow. It is not fitting for me to be dancing so soon after my husband's demise. If you were a gentleman, you would know that."

Rhett knew that what she really wanted to say was " how dare you speak to me after you stood me up?!"

"Forgive me my bad manners. I just assumed…. Well, this would be not the first time we danced while you are in your widow's weeds. Would you care for a dance Mrs. Wilkes? Miss Hamilton?", said Rhett still in a playful voice that was doing a marvelous job of hiding his disappointment. He hoped that she would take the opportunity to dance, even if she was mad.

"Oh no Captain Butler, I never enjoyed dancing, even when I was as young as this bride… I am what people call a happy wallflower", said Melanie.

"Ohh, me too", giggled Miss Pittypat.

"So, I will join you and observe", but before Rhett could sit, Scarlett was up.

"I am sorry, but I will need to go. It was lovely to come, but I am really tired… Oh Melly, don't leave on my account, I can manage going home alone."

"I will accompany you", said Rhett.

"No, I don't want your company Mr. Butler", Scarlett said and walked away towards the entrance of the house.

Before Scarlett could reach the exit, Rhett grabbed her arms and pushed her inside a small empty sitting room.

"What is the reason for this Scarlett? Why are you so mad at me? I thought you had enjoyed yourself during our last encounter…" and suddenly Rhett's speech was cut short by Scarlett powerful slap on his face.

"I hoped and hoped that it was more than lust, but it is not! You had what you wanted, but I swear to God: You will not have it again! Never!", and her voice was rising with each word she said. Rhett tried to hold her still and calm her down but she only became more agitated.

"Let me lose, you brute. I shall never speak with you again!", and her eyes were betraying her. She was hurt and she could not hide it anymore.

"Be quiet, damn you!", and he held her even tighter. "You still owe me an answer, Scarlett", he said trying to mask the hope he was daring to feel after he saw the hurt in her eyes. If she is hurt, she cares.

"I owe you nothing! You lost the opportunity to hear it when you didn't show up in the park!", she shouted on him, succeeding on putting some distance between them.

"I had better things to do that day", he said angrily, not daring to look in her eyes. He was hurt too, and he felt relief at finally letting the anger out of him. His mean answer hit her hard.

"And I have better things to do now!", she answered in a much lower voice, as if the energy to fight had left her body. Her shoulders drop and tears started to flow down her face.

She was crying and he had done it. Even though Rhett felt that he was right to be mad at her because she was the one who gave him false hope, he was also feeling guilty, for his own cowardice that day had hurt her and he never wished to hurt her.

"I was jealous", he said in a low voice, afraid of what she would do with the information. "You arrived and he was there, waiting for you… It will always be Ashley first in your heart!" he sighed. "I wished so much you would say yes, but I know that you wouldn't. I thought I did not need to hear it from you Scarlett, but I do. Please answer me".

Scarlett was taken aback by the feelings Rhett was displaying: Jealousy, hurt, fear…

"I would have said yes, but I can't anymore…Ashley has nothing to do with it! I don't love him! I can't say yes now that I know it is only lust… You don't love me, and I will not go through another loveless marriage…", and before she could raise her eyes he was there, as close as someone could be.

"Is that your only objection?", his voice was steady but his arms were a shaking a little. He knew this was his chance. He always wanted to hear Scarlett declaring her love for him, and he knew that if he pressured her a little she would say it first. But he couldn't risk. He couldn't lose her. He held her hand and knelt in front of her, "Because if this is your only objection Scarlett, I can guarantee you that I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love someone. I love you so much that it hurts knowing you are not mine. Marry me. Put an end in this agony."

He held his breath for the few seconds that she took to answer.

"Yes, I love you too", she said in a soft voice.

"Are you sure? You are not taking it back?", he said while getting up and holding her close.

As Scarlett looked up to Rhett, enjoying their most precious moment, the door opened and Mrs. Merriweather entered the room at the same time Scarlett said:

"Yes", and smiled up to Rhett.

"Did you hear that Mrs. Merriweather? She said yes!", and he bent down to kiss his bride. And his bride kissed him back, knowing that she was loved and that they would be very happy together!

The end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is it! Thank you all for reading it! Thanks for adding this story to your favorite list!

Thank you all that took the time to write a review! I hope you like it!

And my special thanks to Cynthia! She was the first one to read it and I am very grateful for it! Thank you Cynthia for taking the time to read and correct my many grammar and spelling mistakes!


End file.
